


哈特的打氣儀式

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 哈特激起隊友士氣的方法，充滿了啪啪聲，大家都很合作。





	

亢奮卻又壓抑的賽前更衣室，距離最後的通道排隊集合只剩下走出門外這個動作。

 

就算並非首發球員，即將出征的壓力依舊重重壓在少年羅伯茲的心頭。長久以來的經驗告訴他，此時不好好調適心情做好準備的話，等等在數萬人前熱身預備上場只會更加嚴苛。

 

是的，自己必須找點事情轉移注意力，靜下心來……。

 

「嘿！Hart Dog。」

 

一開始引起羅伯茲注意的是隊長孔帕尼。

 

高大健壯的比利時兼曼城隊長高聲呼喚已經著裝完畢的自家門將，久違了的隊長袖標緊緊箍著他鼓起的二頭肌，閃閃發光。

 

「幹嘛？大頭。」對於直呼自己渾名的多年中衛夥伴，哈特馬上還以顏色。

 

「準備出發！」曼城中衛中氣十足的朝室內紛紛起身的隊友們喊話：「最後的檢查，然後就去外面排隊！」

 

…接著將目光放回哈特身上：「然後長脖子你別浪費太久時間啊！」

 

啪！比利時中衛力大勢沈的一拍落在了英格蘭門將結實的胸肌上，發出響亮悅耳的肉聲。

 

啪！身穿門將服的金髮男人禮尚往來的回拍了對方不遑多讓的雄偉胸肌，發出平分秋色的明亮音色。

 

「？！」作為旁觀者，英格蘭少年的下巴幾乎要掉下來了。

 

「鬥志不錯嘛。」

 

「那是當然！」

 

「呵呵…。」滿臉笑意的孔帕尼從鼻子裡呼氣，轉身走出門外。

 

「呵…待會見啦。」身邊站著的另個比利時同胞德布勞內含蓄地笑著，有樣學樣地也拍了拍哈特的胸膛後離開了。

 

「呼…！」彷彿是什麼出征前激勵士氣的儀式，鼓起臉頰用力吐氣，進入戰鬥態勢的英格蘭門將轉身面對室內紛紛露出心有靈犀笑容的隊友們。

 

首先榮獲欽點的是曼加拉。

 

「Manga你罩子放亮點！」對於體格傲人的年輕後防夥伴，哈特出聲激勵。「今天別給我漏人！好好填坑啊！」

 

…哈特在說到『填坑』這個單詞時，目光是放在背景抱胸而立的科拉羅夫身上。

 

「嗯！」彷彿是要回應隊友的質疑，身材健壯的法國中衛一個箭步衝向前，毫不客氣的伸出兩手抓住對方傲人的胸肌。啪！

 

「嗯！」哈特的回應是用力回抓對方同樣壯觀的巧克力色胸肌。啪！

 

「呵呵…。」無需多言，同屬法語巧克力同盟的薩尼亞也和哈特的胸肌來了場友善的交流後，齊齊走出了更衣室。

 

下一批隊友即將經過，不等哈特做出反應，不知何時就成了連體嬰的克里希與德爾芙肩並肩地衝上前，碰啪一陣亂摸地溜出了更衣室，完全不給人家回拍的機會。

 

「待會見啦Harty！」「Harty待會見！」

 

羅伯茲突然好想也跟著兩名明智的前輩同進退，但是作為本日暖板凳的小屁股，現在臨時衝上去肯定是太遲了…。

 

「……。」目光跟隨著兩名淡褐色小快靈隊友走出門外，這下換成一臉嚴肅的克拉羅夫對上了曼城一號。

 

「別坑我啊，Mr. President。」

 

「呵…！自求多福吧。」再也繃不住臉的塞爾維亞人慈祥地咧嘴微笑。

 

啪啪幾聲，兩名健壯男子的胸肌交流已然完成。

 

接下來跑來探班的納斯里與圖雷一起走上前，笑咪咪地各自捏了哈特左右兩邊的胸口一下。

 

「噢！」亮黃色的身軀吃痛地向後彈了一步。

 

「嘻嘻！」法國青年勾住大個子的肩膀，笑得露出兩排修整成功的大白牙。

 

「那麼，大家加油啦～」

 

羅伯茲有些懷疑自己的眼睛，剛剛納斯里是不是故意瞄準哈特的乳頭下手了？

 

可惜這一切發生的實在太快，還來不及讓羅伯茲揉揉眼睛再確認一次，那對一黑一白的恩愛組合就嘻嘻哈哈的溜出門外，留下紅著臉揉自己胸部的哈特在原地碎碎念，就這麼放過了踏著神秘非洲舞步逃出生天的博尼。

 

「嘖！這麼粗魯……。」

 

將剛剛的襲胸案件全都看在眼裡，費爾南迪尼奧摟著巴西同胞費爾南多走上前，笑臉盈盈地給了哈特一雙『兄弟我懂你』的表情，拍拍哈特沒有遭受毒手的另邊胸脯後走了。

 

跟在之後離開更衣室的是右邊鋒納瓦斯，藍眼睛的西班牙人踮起腳尖，快速的勾勾哈特的脖子，接著輕快地蹭了蹭對方的胸膛。

 

「Come on, City...」這可能是那名不善外語的西班牙人少數能念齊的英文句子了。

 

至少不是Hello，金髮門將露出欣慰的笑容。

 

下個要走出更衣室的人是席爾瓦，沒等對方示意，金髮的英格蘭門將一把將棕髮的西班牙人攬進懷中，由於兩人的身高差，席爾瓦的臉幾乎都埋在了覆蓋著黃色門將服的胸肌裡。

 

「……我不能呼吸了。」一臉半睡不醒的西班牙魔法師拍著哈特的胸肌勉強抬起頭來，那雙小小的魔法之手發出的是輕柔的啪啪聲。

 

依依不捨的放開抱抱，一臉擔憂的哈特再次提醒對方。

 

「別受傷啊！」

 

「嗯。」

 

當事者淡淡點頭作為回應，走出門外了。

 

好緊張！就快要到自己了，羅伯茲急得眼前發黑。

 

轉向身邊已經穿好球鞋的同輩投去求救的眼神，然而斯特林卻像是沒感受到自己的無助般，好整以暇地走向哈特。

 

啪啪！

 

「啊…！」羅伯茲連叫停的機會都沒有。

 

「嘻嘻！」回眸一笑，斯特林蹦蹦跳跳的走了。

 

最後是阿根廷人們了。

 

矮壯結實的阿根廷前鋒走上前，像是在拍顆皮球似彈了隊友的胸肌兩下，一連串流暢的動作產生了清脆響亮的啪啪聲。

 

「呦，要讓對面很忙啊！」曼城當家門將俏皮地眨眨眼。

 

「嘿嘿！」阿奎羅心有靈犀的作出低角度射門的姿勢，狡猾一笑。

 

薩巴萊塔跟在復出的曼城當家前鋒之後對上哈特。  
無須言語，兩人實在認識太久了，很多事情只需要彼此一個眼神的交流。

 

「……。」「……。」

 

相視而笑，年長的阿根廷人慈祥地垂下眉毛，溫柔地拍了拍哈特胸前的天藍色隊徽。金髮的曼城守門員以重重的點頭作為回應，目送堅毅結實的右後衛走出門外。

 

幾乎是最後了，德米凱利斯拉著兩個阿根廷後防夥伴從側面接近了哈特。

 

「待會見啦Harty。」彷彿早已看透比賽前夕的肅殺氣氛，資深阿根廷中衛的臉上依舊保持著優雅的微笑。

 

「Hart！」奧塔門迪一嘴濃密的美髯下也隱約傳來模糊的吼聲。

 

雙手各自夾著預備的比賽用球，卡巴列羅氣定神閒的點點頭。

 

還能用手的兩人各自出動左右手揉了揉中間隊友的胸肌後離開了。

 

「………。」

 

終於還是來了。

 

仰視面對綻放著大大微笑的英格蘭國門，羅伯茲覺得對方簡直高大得不可思議。

 

腦子一片空白。  
想都沒想的，羅伯茲用空下來的那隻手用力地拍了哈特掛著隊徽的胸膛一下。

 

啪！

 

「…？」哈特詫異地揚起眉毛。

 

「咦…？」糟糕，難道自己冒犯他了嗎？羅伯茲心臟一緊。

 

…不過話說回來手感還真的是不錯啊，哈特的胸肌。

 

大眼瞪小眼。  
就在羅伯茲準備開口道歉的前一秒，高大的金髮門將終於咧開嘴，回應他一個頑皮的鬼臉。

 

「…哈！小夥子好好幹！」招牌的宏亮嗓門，哈特超有力的捏了捏小個子少年的肩膀。

 

「Go team！Go team！Go team—！！」

 

「…喔、喔！！」羅伯茲使盡吃奶的力氣自丹田大吼。

 

「Go team！！」

 

他開始覺得自己也是這隻球隊的一員了。

 

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 附錄：  
> 將羅伯茲的拍胸看在眼裡的伊海納喬：「………。(◞≼☸≽◟,_ゝ◞≼☸≽◟)」  
> 哈特：「哇喔！Nachoman你怎麼還在這裡呢？來！給你power！Fight～！（拍胸）」  
> 伊海納喬：「！！？？」


End file.
